


I Can't Sleep Until I Feel Your Touch

by rockstarshit



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - No IT (King), Asexual Mike Hanlon, Eddie Kaspbrak is a Mess, Eventual Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Gay Bill Denbrough, M/M, Richie Tozier is a Little Shit, Sassy Stanley Uris, Stenbrough, background benverly, background losers - Freeform, mutal pinning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:15:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24195760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockstarshit/pseuds/rockstarshit
Summary: Bill's parents drag him to the city hall for the town banquet, and are hoping to set him up with a promising Beverly Marsh. Bill however, sees a certain curly haired boy and realizes he isn't what he thought he was. Said curly haired boy has a similar experience. Let's begin.
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	1. Chapter 1

"Bill! Get down here! You're going to make a bad impression if you're late!"

Bill sighed as he slipped on his old chucks. They were headed to the city hall for the "Coming of Age Banquet". Basically, every year their town has a gathering for all of the teenagers who have just turned 18, and there they are to meet and "court" their future husbands and wives. Bill was dreading meeting whatever brain-dead whore he got unluckily stuck with. This town wasn't exactly known for diversity, or anything really. It was a shit town, full of shit people, and Bill knew today would end in disaster. He ran a hand through his messy hair, trying to style it somewhat. He knew he would get yelled at for how he was dressed, sporting a baseball-tee and worn jeans. But Bill just wanted to get this over with.

"C-Coming, mom." He stumbled down the stairs. Another thing Bill was dreading- having to explain his stutter to the surplus of girls he would talk to tonight. His mom shot him a look after eyeing his outfit choice, and that confirmed it. He was so fucked when he got home. He shrugged on a jacket and rushed to the car. He knew how the night would go, it's all anyone ever talks about. He would go around with his parents, talking to girls and meeting their parents. If they all agreed that the two seemed fine together, then they were to be courted. Sounds fun, right? Everyone last year had gotten quite the shock when Richie Toizer courted a dude. Eddie Kaspbrak. They were probably the only couple that would last- happily anyways. 

His dad slammed the door shut and started the car, and Bill's stomach dropped. They backed out of the driveway, slowly, as if they were delivering precious cargo. Perhaps they were, in a way. A young man soon to become a true man. Whatever the fuck that means. Bill decided to prop his elbow against the window, his head resting on his hand. He ran through his explanation for the millionth time that day. _Hi, my name is Bill Denbrough, I have a stutter. It's always been there and I don't see it going away anytime soon._ His mom suggested he give a reason, make something up about a trauma or whatever. He didn't like to lie. If they don't like his stutter, fuck them. It's not like he cared about any of them anyways. His stomach still turned with anxiety, however. 

As they pulled into their parking space in front of the giant building, his mom offered a smile. "Don't forget to take your time with that Marsh girl, I heard she got accepted into a very nice designer school out west. We want someone successful." She winked at him and gave him a pat to the cheek, before swinging her door open. "Let's go, Billy." And with that, they entered the building. They immediately began mingling with the other families, and Bill was bored out of his mind. They moved from group to group, offering introductions and small talk, before moving on. Once Bill's mom found Beverly Marsh and her aunt, she drug him and his father over to their spot in the corner. She offered a warm smile and introduced them all, and Beverly smiled and shook Bill's hand. He had to admit, she was breathtaking. Her hair was short and fiery, and her eyes were the kind of blue you never thought existed. She had an elegance to her, yet felt so homely. She made Bill feel like he could breathe in the crowded room, and he was intrigued. 

They had their small talk, and then Bill's mother decided to bring out her boasts of Bill's work. "Bill's actually a writer! He's won four state writing contests, and two nationals! His work was published in three poetry books and the New York Times published his poems on the back page!" It continued for several more minutes, most achievements accurate, but some had Bill raising his eyebrows in surprise. As she talked on and on he whispered with Beverly.

"Is she usually this open about your achievements?"

"No, s-she wants me to c-court you because you're g-going to be suc-successful."

"At least you're honest. Hey, do you wanna meet some of my friends?"

"H-Hell yes."

She turned to the adults who were still trading stories of their child's success. "Hey, we're going to go somewhere more quiet to talk." Beverly's aunt made a pleased noise, and Bill's mother smiled and squeezed his father's arm. Beverly grabbed his arm and led them away to a back door. They stepped out into the warm summer night, and Bill saw a rigidity ladder laying next to some boxes. She moved the ladder to the wall, and began to climb to the roof. Bill shrugged and followed her, making sure not to look up because she was wearing a skirt. When they got to the top, Beverly let out a laugh and jogged over to the group of people, still holding Bill's hand. The first people he noticed were none other than Richie Toizer and Eddie Kaspbrak. Figures she would be close to them. Next he spotted a slightly chubby, taller guy who wore a warm smile while looking down at their clasped hands. Bill felt the urge to let go and move away from her. A laughed bellowed from a dark skinned guy, with the widest smile Bill had ever seen. He had a kind face and looked like someone Bill could easily be friends with. Beverly took her cue to introduce Bill to everyone. 

"Sooo, everyone, this is Bill Denbrough. Bill Denbrough this is Richie Toizer, Eddie Kaspbrak, Ben Hanscom, Mike Hanlon, and Stanley Uris." When she pointed at the last guy, Stanley, Bill's stomach flipped. He hadn't even seen the guy, slouched on the edge on the roof, reading a book. At the sound of his name he had looked up to make eye contact with Bill, and boy if looks could kill. He met his gaze with such intensity that he couldn't think straight. Bill's eyes roamed his face. He had light brown, almost golden curly hair, styled neatly on his head. His lips were thin and proportionate, and his eyebrows were neatly tweezed and furrowed into a focused stare. His eyes are what did it for Bill. He had never seen anything so _intense._ They were honey brown, so much so that Bill could tell standing a good 6 feet away, in the darkness of the night. Bill realized he had been staring and his eyes shot wide, looking anywhere but Stanley to pretend his cheeks weren't burning. When he looked back at the stranger on the ledge, his lips and turned into a small, pleased smirk, and he patted the cement next to him, offering Bill a seat. Or so Bill thought.


	2. The Desert Sunset

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gay? mhm.

Bill swung his legs over the ledge, landing a tad closer to ~~the curly haired boy~~ Stanley than he initially planned. He didn't seem to mind, though. His eyes darted back and forth from his hands to Stanley's face. Stanley had yet to look away. Instead, he stared at Bill, his little smirk burning into Bill's skin. After a few more moments of very totally _normal_ silence, Bill cleared his throat.

"S-So, I'm B-Bill."

"I know."

So he was a bit blunt. But to Bill, it was refreshing. Everyone around him was constantly sugar-coating everything, walking on eggshells around him. As if he were fragile. But Bill knew he was brave. He was a leader without followers. He knew he was the farthest thing from fragile, but his parents just couldn't seem to grasp that. But this boy, Stanley, was sharp to the touch, and Bill would be lying if he said he wasn't intrigued with the idea of finding the depths of his roughness. So, he decided to try again.

"W-Why have I never s-seen you before?"

"Why do you stutter?'

Touche. 

"Have you c-courted anyone yet?"

Stanley was quiet for a beat, breaking the eye contact finally. He looked over the view of the town, before speaking softly yet firmly.

"No, I managed to slip away before my parents dragged me into the shitshow. I'm sure they're losing their composure. Have you?"

He looked back at Bill, his smirk replaced by a thin line, his lips almost frowning.

"I w-was actually s-supposed to c-court Beverly. At least, t-that's what my p-parents wanted."

Stanley's eyes almost widened, and he let out a low chuckle. Bill's cheeks heated in embarrassment. 

"W-What? Why are you laughing?"

Stanley hesitated before responding. He let his head hang down between his shoulders, sighing. 

"I'm sorry to report your mademoiselle is happily in love with Ben over there."

He nodded his head back to where Beverly was sitting with her head on Ben's shoulder. Bill burst out laughing. 

"T-That's fine, I don't w-want a mademoiselle, I'm m-more of a monsieur type of g-guy." 

His cheeks heated a bit after he said it, but for some reason Bill felt like he could trust Stanley.

"Welcome to the club. Eddie and his puppy over there have made me question my sexuality so many times. If everyone is that annoying when they get boyfriends, I might just need to have a talk with God about changing some things."

"Oh, are you r-religious?"

"I'm Jewish, but hanging out with these losers is a one way ticket to hell. Not really a point in repenting if it means I lose them."

Bill hunched forward, leaning his weight on his hands like Stanley was currently doing. He may or may not have placed his hand as close to Stanley's as possible without actually touching. And he may or may not have done it on purpose. They sat there talking for what seemed like hours and seconds at the same time. Bill soaked it up like sunshine. The way Stanley's hair bounced when he laughed. The way his shoulders always stayed straight, never slouched. The way his lips moved around his mature vocabulary, sounding incredibly smart and confident. Bill noticed the way his eyes crinkled before his mouth smiled, like it reached his eyes first. The way he shot back with rapid bluntness, yet he had a warm tone that made Bill blush. He found his favorite sound was Stanley's laugh, and he loved how his voice raised in pitch before he laughed. If he was honest, he was kind of in love with a boy he had met a few hours ago.

"Want to go on a walk?"

Bill snapped his head over at Stanley, puzzled. A walk? Did he want to be alone with Bill? Did he feel what Bill was feeling? Did he really just want to go on a walk? Bill had so many questions.

"S-Sure."

He didn't want to ask any questions. Stanley swung his legs back over the ledge swiftly, and stood up. Bill managed to the same, although less gracefully. Stanley adjusted his shirt neatly, and Bill looked away feeling his cheeks heat up. It was a frequent feeling around the boy. Bill glanced back at Stanley, smiling softly. He was met with a smirk, and then he was grabbed by a very _soft and cute and Stanley_ hand and dragged across the rooftop and down the ladder. He followed him around the side of the building and out onto the street, cutting through an alleyway and continuing down main street. He couldn't care less that he was blindly following a boy he just met in the dark. He felt safe. He also felt like every nerve ending in his body was jolting with the electric touch of _Stanley_. 

As they walked they talked about everything they thought of. Bill was oddly comfortable with the other boy, and it seemed it was mutual. Eventually they came to the edge of the woods, and Bill yelped when Stanley pulled him through after him. They walked for a few minutes before Stanley stopped abruptly. Bill moved next to him, to see what they stopped for. They were at the edge of a cliff, overlooking a quarry. Stanley sat down a few feet back from the edge, making sure to sit in the soft grass opposed to the dirt. Bill sat down next to him, probably too close considering they just met, but it felt right.

He soaked in the vision of the moonlight on Stanley's face, the soft wind rustling his curls. He saw the light blush on his cheeks and felt his heat up, too. Stanley looked over at him, his expression foreign. Bill was unsure of what to say, cautious in the unexplored territory of Stanley Uris.

"Bill, I'm not one for the dramatics, I leave that to Richie, but.. I think I might die if you don't fucking kiss me right now." 

He smirked, leaning in. He raised his hand to gently caress his face, gazing at his lips longingly. He looked back up into Stanley's eyes, leaning in slightly more. He could feel his breath on his lips, and he watched Stanley's eyes flutter with want, _desire._

"What are you waiting for?"

Bill smirked, let out a light chuckle onto his lips. He licked his lips, staring at Stanley's.

"I'm waiting for you to d-die."

Stanley wrapped his arm around Bill's neck and grabbed a fistful of his hair, swiftly pulling him down and to his lips. Their lips slotted together like puzzle pieces, and Bill felt every hair on his body stand. He swiped his tongue across his bottom lip before pulling it between his teeth and biting softly, drawing a _sinful_ moan from the curly haired boy. And to say Bill wasn't _excited_ would be a lie. 

**Author's Note:**

> I got the inspiration from my own story of how I realized I was bisexual :)


End file.
